Prisión
by MuffinDreamer
Summary: segunda guerra mundial. Tras ser derriibado de su avión, Rivaille, un soldado francés es retenido por un comandante nazi.


Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y dolorido. Fuera dónde fuese que estuviera hacía frío y olía a humedad. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos grises y ver la polvorienta habitación en la que se encontraba. Cuatro paredes grises, llanas, ni una sola ventana; a su alrededor solo había una silla de metal y en el techo lleno de humedades una bombilla colgando de un cable. Se encontraba tumbado en una cama de metal con un colchón tan fino y viejo que sentía los muelles clavarse sin piedad contra su magullada piel. Gruñó intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Se miró encontrándose lleno de pequeñas heridas y quemaduras que ya comenzaban a sanar. Una venda cubría su pierna izquierda desde la mitad del pie hasta la rodilla, impregnada esta en sangre.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró con recelo a la persona que entraba, sentándose en la cama, al hacerlo notó que su mano estaba esposada al cabecero de la cama, y esto le hizo molestarse y sospechar que no estaba en un lugar seguro. Era un hombre alto y robusto, de cabello rubio repeinado hacia un lado y expresión fría. Reconoció de inmediato las ropas que gastaba, profiriendo un bajo gruñido al que parecía ser un alto mando de las fuerzas militares alemanas.

El hombro se aproximó hacia él, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada llena de odio. El rubio ignoró por completo esto, observando su cuerpo con desdén. No era más que un enano con un cuerpo firme, no le atemorizaba en absoluto, y menos en ese estado.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.

-¿Quién coño eres y qué hago yo aquí, basura?

-Modera tu lenguaje, rata francesa. Estás en el sótano este de la base, aquí guardamos algunas de los... Objetos que esos sucios judíos creían que eran tesoros. Y yo soy el comandante Irvin Smith.

-No, sólo eres un puto nazi cabrón.

-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme que haya curado tus heridas? Eres un maldito desagradecido.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.

Las miradas que se dedicaban mostraban el profundo odio que se tenían. El rubio cruzó los brazos tras su espalda respirando hondo para calmarse y mantener la compostura.

-Mira, sucia rata, te explicaré cómo van a funcionar las cosas. Tú te vas a quedar aquí calladito y yo te voy a mantener vivo, pero vas a tener que tener esa boca cerrada porque no estoy dispuesto a soportar toda la mierda que sale por ella ¿Entendido?

-Como si yo fuera a obedecer a un marica como tú.

Irvin chasqueó la lengua, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

-Volveré más tarde, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que malgastar mí tiempo tratando con un maleducado como tú.

Salió por la puerta vigilando que nadie le viera. Al estar de nuevo a solas, Rivaille bufó tirándose sobre la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido el techo agrietado. Su mente vagó buscando alguna forma de escapar, pero le dolía demasiado moverse. Haber estado sentado ese rato ya le había cansado demasiado.

Se sentía débil e inútil, sin poder hacer nada para liberarse de esa cadena ni volver a su país, a su casa. Llevó su otra mano sobre sus ojos oscureciendo su campo de visión, recordando que fuera de allí, un joven le estaría esperando preocupado. Su corazón se apretó al saber que si el chico se enteraba iba a llorar, y eso le dolía en demasía.

Intentó relajarse y pensar que tal vez ese tipo acabaría rápido con su vida o le rescatarían, cualquiera de las dos le valía lo mismo pues solo deseaba no estar cerca de esos bastardos asesinos.

Maldijo su suerte por haber dejado que ese avión de la Luftwaffe consiguiera derribarle. ¿En que maldito momento el destino decidió que aun habiendo escapado de la explosión saltando en paracaídas hubiese sido encontrado por un maldito nazi en el árbol contra el que se había estrellado? Golpeó el colchón con el puño apretando sus párpados.

Dolorido e impotente, intentó dormir, deseando que al despertar se encontrara en la base de nuevo o mejor, en casa.

Os saluda Muff, presentando el prólogo de esta historia.

Se aceptan críticas aunque para lo corto que es tampoco hay mucho que criticar.

Grazie~


End file.
